Ed, Edd N Eddy's Ultimate Spider-Man Movie
Ed, Edd N Eddy's Ultimate Spider-Man Movie (Originally titled as Ed, Edd n Eddy meets Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse) is an animated superhero comedy film based on the Sony Pictures Animation/Marvel Comics film with features a few Spider-Man loosely based on their comics and its an spin-off/direct sequel to the PPG meets Spider-Man Trilogy which picks up years after the events of PPG meets Spider-Man 3. The film follows a different dimension where the Eds have to help Miles Morales become the next Spider-Man while dealing with an inter-dimensional crisis from Kingpin who plans on using the super-collider to get his family back but also destroy the universe as we speak. The film is produced by B-Master Animation along side its partner KirbyStar Studios in association with Marvel Entertainment. Plot After the events of the PPG Meets Spider-Man trilogy, the Louds are still hanging with Peter Parker as he is now an adult Spider-Man though Mary divorced him after they were married. But meanwhile, in another dimension, Miles Morales, along with the Eds, are juggling his life between being a high school student and being Spider-Man. However, when Wilson Fisk uses a super collider, Peter Parker and the Louds accidentally winds up in Miles' dimension. As Peter and the Louds trains Miles and the Eds to become a better Spider-Man, they are soon joined by four other Spider-Men with other heroes from across the "Spider-Verse", including Gwen Stacy (with a different version of the Powerpuff Girls), Spider-Man Noir (with case animal assistant I.M. Weasel), Peni Parker (with Space Patrol officer Luluco), and Spider-Ham (with the crazy Raving Rabbids). As all these clashing dimensions start to tear Brooklyn apart, Miles and the Eds must help the others stop Fisk, who has Mojo and Eggman along with new other villains, and return everyone to their own dimensions. Cast * Adam DeVine as Eddy: an arrogant, selfish, loud-mouthed, immature, greedy, and hot-tempered ed-boy who he loves money, jawbreakers, dirty magazines, his room, and Chunky Puffs. * Sam Vincent as Edward "Double D": a polite, mature, and considerate boy that worries about Eddy's scams. * Matt Hill as Ed: a kindhearted, good-natured and not smart ed-boy who has a positive attitude towards almost everything and everyone, even to those who are not accommodating to him. * Shameik Moore as Miles Morales / Spider-Man: A teenager with spider-like abilities. * Jake Johnson as Peter B. Parker / Spider-Man: A disheveled, brown-haired version of the hero who is now Miles's reluctant mentor. ** Tobey Maguire plays as his teenage self through archive footages of the original trilogy. ** Chris Pine voices the Peter Parker / Spider-Man from Miles's universe, whose death inspires Miles to become Spider-Man. * Tex Hammond as Lincoln Loud: an 11-year-old boy with white hair and ten sisters. * Hailee Steinfeld as Gwen Stacy / Spider-Woman: An alternate universe version of Gwen Stacy who takes up the alias of "Gwanda". * Ellie Kemper as Blossom, the leader of the Powerpuff Girls * Michelle Rodriguez as Buttercup, the short-tempered member of the Powerpuff Girls * Ariel Winter as Bubbles, the happy-go-lucky member of the Powerpuff Girls * Mahershala Ali as Aaron Davis / Prowler: Miles's uncle, who moonlights as an enforcer for Wilson Fisk. * Brian Tyree Henry as Jefferson Davis: Miles's father, a police officer, who initially views Spider-Man as a menace. * Luna Lauren Velez as Rio Morales: Miles's mother, a nurse. * Lily Tomlin as May Parker: Peter's aunt, who is dead in Peter B. Parker's universe, and acts as a mentor to Miles. * Zoë Kravitz as Mary Jane Watson: Peter's wife in both universes. * Nicolas Cage as Peter Parker / Spider-Man Noir: A dark and monochromatic alternate version of Peter Parker from a 1930s universe. * Micheal Dorn as I.M. Weasel: An intelligent small red weasel that lives in Spider-Noir's universe. * Kimiko Glenn as Peni Parker / SP//dr: A young teenage Japanese-American girl from an alternative anime-like universe who co-pilots a biomechanical suit with a radioactive spider that she shares a telepathic link with. * Brittney Karbowski as Luluco: a thirteen-year-old middle school student that lives in Peni's universe and used to live together with her father in Ogikubo. Her one true wish is to lead a normal life despite her odd living place. When her father accidentally freezes himself and falls into pieces, she has to bring him to his workplace where she is assigned the role of a space officer against her will. She moves to New York to live with Peni as roommate. * John Mulaney as Peter Porker / Spider-Ham: An alternate funny animal version of Spider-Man from an anthropomorphic universe, who was once a spider, bitten by a radioactive pig. * Damien Laquet and Andrew St. Germain as the Rabbids: a group of weird and chaotic bunnies that lived in Spider-Ham's universe. * Kathryn Hahn as Olivia "Liv" Octavius / Doctor Octopus: The head of Alchemax from Miles' universe, who is working for Wilson Fisk. * Liev Schreiber as Wilson Fisk / The Kingpin: The benefactor of Alchemax in Miles’s dimension and serving as an main antagonist to the film like the original. * Oscar Issac as as Miguel O'Hara / Spider-Man 2099, an alternative version of Spider-Man from a futuristic universe established at the end of the 21st century (cameo) * Celeste Notley-Smith as Tari: A nice, insecure and shy Meta Runner cyborg girl with blue hair that lives in Miguel's universe. (cameo) * Catherine Taber as Lori Loud * Liliana Mumy as Leni Loud * Nika Futterman as Luna Loud * Cristina Pucelli as Luan Loud * Jessica DiCicco as Lynn Loud and Lucy Loud * Grey Griffin as Lana Loud, Lola Loud, and Lily Loud * Lara Jill Miller as Lisa Loud Trivia *This is B-Master Animation's fourth movie based on Spider-Man since the PPG/Spider-Man trilogy. *Originally, they were gonna have the PPGZ to be involved with Gwen, but they decided they would use the Powerpuff Girls from Fusionfall since it would make sense to have characters from different worlds and unqine perspectives. Gallery Heroes with Miles Ed.png|'Ed' Edd.png|'Edd' Eddy.png|'Eddy' Heroes with Peter Lincoln Loud.png|'Lincoln Loud' Lori.png|'Lori' Leni.png|'Leni' Luna.png|'Luna' Luan.png|'Luan' Lynn.png|'Lynn' Lucy Loud.png|'Lucy Loud' Lola.png|'Lola' Lana.png|'Lana' Lisa.png|'Lisa' Lily.png|'Lily' Heroes with Gwen Fusionfall Blossom.png|'Blossom' Fusionfall Bubbles.png|'Bubbles' Fusionfall Buttercup.png|'Buttercup' Heroes with Other Spider-Men I.M. Weasel.png|'I.M. Weasel' (only for Spider-Man Noir) Luluco.png|'Luluco' (only for Peni) Rabbid Mario.png| Rabbid Mario (only for Spider-Ham) Rabbid Luigi.png| Rabbid Luigi (only for Spider-Ham) Rabbid Peach.png| Rabbid Peach (only for Spider-Ham) Rabbid Yoshi.png| Rabbid Yoshi (only for Spider-Ham) Villains Mojo Jojo.png Sonic Boom Eggman.png Category:Ed, Edd n Eddy Category:Space Patrol Luluco Category:Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse Category:Powerpuff Girls Z Category:The Loud House Category:Raving Rabbids Category:Comedy Category:Superhero Category:Hand Drawn Animation Category:Action Category:CGI Animation Category:Adventure Category:I Am Weasel Category:Fusionfall: A Cartoon Network Universe